El diario de Candy
by Mimie Grandchester
Summary: Hola a todo mundo, les traigo una nueva historia, en cortitos capítulos, es de El Diario de Candy que según imagino escribió en el San Pablo, es una mezcla del manga y el anime, ademas le cambiare algunas cosas que me hubieran gustado que pasaran y tratare de incluir algunas otras de Final History. ¡espero que les guste! Advertencia: Es un Terryfic
1. Chapter 1

Jueves 4 de enero de 1912

Querido Diario.

La verdad es que nunca he tenido un diario, pero esta libreta me la dio la Hermana María antes de marcharme del hogar al puerto, dijo que era para que escribiera todas las cosas que quisiera recordar y que me gustaría pensar aquí en Inglaterra, y ya que la vida al parecer se me dificultara aquí y que además la cartas tardan en llegar mucho desde América, escribiré el Diario para tener con quien hablar.

Bien te contare desde el principio, en el barco las cosas fueron bien, ayude a una gaviota herida y platique con el capitán del barco, la verdad es que vague mucho por cubierta porque no hay nadie con quien hablar, el señor George fue muy amable conmigo todo el viaje.

El día de año nuevo se dio una gran fiesta para la primera clase, que es donde viajábamos. Todo estuvo esplendido, use unos de los vestidos de fiesta que traía George en mi equipaje, era muy lindo y me hacía sentir muy cómoda, como todo estaba muy ameno tome demasiado champagne y tuve que salir a tomar un poco de aire porque me sentí indispuesta.

La supresa que me lleve, mientras estaba ahí sola, vi a un muchacho, al principio lo confundí con Anthony pero cuando me fui acercando me di cuenta que él era muy diferente, mas alto y su cabello era castaño claro. Cuando yo lo vi juraría que estaba llorando, pero cuando voltio a verme comenzó a reír.

Yo me disculpe y le dije que lo note muy triste, a lo que él respondió diciéndome "pequeña pecosa", que nombre tan más feo, además no estoy tan pecosa como dijo él. Creo que mis pecas están normales y para acabar de darme una mala impresión, el se rio también de mi nariz, pero que chico tan mas fastidioso y con pésimos modales.

George dice que su nombre es Terruce Grandchester y es hijo de un noble… ¿me pregunto qué tendría?

Lo siento mañana continuo, parece que se aproxima la ronda.

Tuya Candy


	2. Chapter 2

Miércoles 10 de enero de 1912.

Querido Diario:

Hoy después de la cena la Hermana Margaret nos entrego el correo y por equivocación había una carta de Archie entre las cartas que llegaron al dormitorio de las chicas, me ofrecí en llevarla para ver a mis amigos pero la hermana me dijo que ella lo haría, después me olvide del asunto porque recibí una carta de América, esto me hizo muy feliz y estuve muy contenta, hasta que paso el incidente con Eliza en el salón de lectura, pero si soy sincera no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice.

Después de eso y que me fui a mi habitación, Paty llego a entregarme una nota que le dio Stear para que fuera a visitarlos a su habitación, me escape por el bosque, con la ayuda de una cuerda y pase un rato muy ameno con ellos, hasta que llegaron las hermanas de inspección y me tuve que ir a mi habitación antes que me descubrieran.

Pero ahí me entere que Annie le escribe una carta a la semana a Archie, además que ella quiere venir a estudiar a Inglaterra en este mismo colegio, aunque seguramente no querrá que se sepa que somos amigas, por eso de haber crecido en el hogar de Ponny.

Es realmente triste esta situación, pero no pierdo la esperanza que algún día se arregle y podamos estar juntas de nuevo como en aquellos tiempos.

Tuya Candy


	3. Chapter 3

Viernes 26 de enero de 1912

Querido Diario:

Me quede dormida en el escritorio estudiando un tonto poema en francés, francamente no se me da muy bien esto del francés, ni de la música, ni las artes, ni la aritmética… ¡qué vergüenza no se me da bien casi nada!, ¿Iré a utilizar tanta tontería como una dama en la sociedad?

Debo estudiar ese poema porque Louisa no me lo dio a propósito, para que no presentara los deberes y la hermana Clace me acuso de mentirosa, entonces como me defendí diciendo que no fue así, esta tarde debo recitarlo sin errores, porque además caí en una provocación de Elisa y apostamos a que lo diría a la perfección y si pierdo debo ser su esclava.

Ayer fui a la otra colina de Pony, y le prohibí a Terry estar fumando en el lugar porque es de mi territorio, se lo deje en claro a ese aristócrata malcriado. ¿Qué esconderá Terry?, hace rato cuando me desperté y fui a saludar al sol estaba caminando entre los árboles, se veía triste.

No te hable de Terry porque es un chico realmente odioso, para mí fue toda una casualidad que estudiara en el mismo colegio que yo. Recuerdo que lo conocí en el barco, él no estaba en la fiesta de año nuevo, lo vi en la baranda viendo al océano y estaba llorando cuando lo confundí con Anthony, pero en cuanto me acerque el se burlo de mis pecas y me puso un sobre nombre "Señorita Pecas" que cosa más horrible de decirle a una dama.

Realmente no lo entiendo, el día que me defendió de Neal parecía muy atento y todo un caballero, pero día antes cuando armo el alboroto en la misa, me ignoro completamente. Ayer fue distinto sonreía mucho y me volvió a bautizar con otro nombre feo "Señorita Tarzan" todo porque descubrió que fui a visitar a mis primos… pero ¿y hoy? ¿Qué le ocurrirá realmente a Terry?

¡Dios! Es tarde y por estar pensando en el aristócrata mal criado del Real Colegio San Pablo, perdí tiempo valioso para estudiar el poema…

Tuya Candy


	4. Chapter 4

Domingo 4 de febrero de 1912.

Querido Diario:

Hoy fue mi primer quinto domingo en el colegio, primero me entristecí ya que la tía abuela Elroy no me invito a pasar el día con ellos y todos fueron invitados menos yo. Además que no firmo la autorización para poder salir del colegio.

Me quede aquí y me di cuenta que no soy la única que no puede salir, también estaba Terry el muchacho rebelde, se nota que tampoco lo quieren tener en su casa, aunque él dice que le gusta quedarse solo en el colegio como escusa.

Después de visitar la segunda colina de Pony donde fue que encontré y charle un poco con Terry, mejoro mi día ya que recibí una vista de América: El señor Britter. Fuimos a las carreras de caballos y a pasear por la ciudad, me divertí mucho.

Al final del día mientras admirábamos la puesta de sol me pidió el gran favor de cuidar de Annie, porque asistirá al San Pablo, la verdad es que me da un poco de envidia saber que tiene un padre que se preocupa por ella.

Yo también quisiera tener un papá así de bueno como el señor Britter.

Tuya Candy.

**Hola a Tod s los que me leen, ya revise sus reviews y corregí el error del capitulo doble, les puse otros dos, la verdad es que apenas llevo seis escritos, los hago cortitos para poder hacerlos mas rápidos, ademas es un diario creo yo no se puede describir todo, aveces ni uno se acuerda de lo que pasa en todo el día.**

**Les quiero agradecer por comenzar a leerme, y quiero disculparme si no se como contestar cada review pero es que según yo ya cambie la configuración para poder contestar y no paso nada ya me metí en la sección de preguntas frecuentes pero no me aclaro mis dudas, intentare averiguar por lo mientras les escribiré al terminar el capitulo.**

**Liz Carter: Si ya se que esta corto y perdón por subir el mismo, pero es que cambiaron la forma en que esta el menú ahora y la verdad no mas no le entiendo, ahorita voy a checar la falta de ortografía y muchas gracias por decírmela.**

**Ya te traje otros dos cortitos para que no se queden tan picadas... ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Alizzzz G: Que bueno que te esta gustando y ya te deje otros dos caps para que sigan con la lectura :D ¡gracias por leer!**

**Bere: Corregido lo del capitulo uno, tienes razón lo de "Tuya" lo saque de el Diario de Ana Frank, en esa época del siglo XIX era como escribirle una carta a un amigo o amiga muy estimados y siempre se le dedicaba de esa forma, ademas quiero darle mas realismo, las fechas por ejemplo son las verdaderas del calendario, por eso se si es lunes o cualquier otro día de la semana. Bueno y espero te siga gustando la historia ¡Gracias por leer!**

**P.D. Mi otra historia la continuare, solo que la editare porque ya hay cosas que no me gustan, espero pronto poder retomarla :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Lunes, 5 de febrero de 1912

Querido Diario:

Hoy ingreso al Colegio Real de San Pablo mi amiga Annie, pero la verdad no fue grato darme cuenta que me evita completamente y que no la hace feliz verme. Yo aún conservo la cinta rosa que me dejo amarrada en el establo de los Legan como símbolo de nuestra amistad. Pero…

En cuanto llego al salón de clases me di cuenta que ella no sabía que yo estaría ahí ya que su mirada fue de sorpresa, se compuso rápidamente y después de las presentaciones fingió indiferencia hacia mí y a pesar de que la Hermana nos encomendó ayudarlas tanto a Elisa como a mí, Annie prefirió pedir que la sentaran con esa bruja. Lo bueno de eso es que ahora Patty mi única amiga se sienta junto a mí y podemos platicar en lo que se cambia de clases.

Después de clases Stear me fue a buscar a la biblioteca porque consiguieron un permiso especial para que yo pudiera conocer a Annie formalmente como miembro oficial de la familia Andrey, lo más extraño fue tener que fingir que no la conocía y que me la presentaran, al ver su mirada me di cuenta que ella tiene miedo de que yo diga la verdad de quién es y eso me da mucha tristeza.

No pude conversar mucho con Annie porque ahí estaban los hermanos Legan, además que se molestaron y se fueron porque la tía abuela Elroy me mando un pequeño obsequio con Archie. Un momento después Annie se sintió indispuesta y se retiro, yo pensé que es por lo cansado que es viajar en barco.

Archie la acompaño a su habitación como todo un caballero y Annie iba encantada, se nota que se siente atraída por él.

No puedo decir que no fue divertido pero, en verdad me sentí decepcionada de la actitud de Annie hacia mí.

Tuya Candy


	6. Chapter 6

Lunes 12 de febrero de 1912

Querido Diario:

Estoy realmente molesta. Hoy como siempre salí un rato después de clases a la colina de Pony para despejar mi mente y resulta que al llegar ahí estaba Terry echado en el pasto fumando un cigarrillo, realmente me molesta que contamine mi zona.

Además sigue siendo un malcriado, después del incidente con Neal y que él me defendió pensé que sería más respetuoso conmigo, pero ¡no señor!, insiste en invitarme a fumar y me dijo que mejor quitara mi cara de susto y le declarara mi amor, ¿que se cree?

Después de semejante coraje que me hizo pasar Terry, cuando venía de regreso a los dormitorios Annie me estaba esperando en un pasillo para hablar conmigo. Yo pensé que era porque quería que volviéramos a ser amigas, eso estuve esperando desde el día en que llego, pero lo único que quería era pedirme que por favor no le quite a Archie.

La verdad es que la considero una petición un poco extraña, parece que ella cree que yo considerare a Archie como algo más que mi amigo, le asegure que el preferirá una chica como ella, de refinados modales y no una revoltosa como yo.

Me desilusiono bastante cuando no quiso regresar conmigo a los dormitorios para la hora de cenar, pero dice que prefiere que no nos vean juntas o pensaran que somos viejas amigas por la forma en que la trato.

No sé qué pensar sobre toda esta situación…. ¡pero qué tonta! Me olvidaba de buscar mi vieja armónica, pretendo regalársela a ese rebelde de Terrence Grandchester, a ver si así deja de fumar en mi segunda Colina de Pony.

Tuya Candy

Hola chicas!

Gracias por dejarme Reviews , aquí un poquito de despeje de dudas, los caps los hago cortitos para no quitarle demasiada emoción, vamos en los primeros momentos, todavía falta bastante del guapísimo Terry no desesperen, mmm si se dan cuenta modifico y adecuo los sucesos de el manga y el anime, para que me cuadren bien en la historia y porque quiero usar todos los elementos que considere muy importantes en la historia , espero que les guste

Ahora si los agradecimientos personales:

Lady Lyuva Sol: ya te mande por ahí un mensajito y te vuelvo agradecer tus palabras :D

Dulce lu: Si a la mejor falta que describa mas cosas que le pasan, pero es Candy ella es hiperactiva y prefiere recordar a escribir, por eso anda poniendo como a grandes rasgos lo que le pasa, pero pronto escribirá un poquito más :D, gracias por leerme.

LizCarter: Annie siempre es un personaje controversial y de polémica, en lo personal a mi me fascina su personaje porque en el anime le dieron mala fama, ella no le pidió a Candy que no la dejara en el Hogar sola, Los Britter la eligieron porque era rubia y de ojos azules como su hija que había muerto, si fue egoísta al momento de que ya no escribió a Candy al hogar, pero en parte que la influenciaba la mamá por que le recordaba a cada momento que su único problema era ser huérfana y que eso era como una mancha para la familia, que tontería la verdad, pero en esa época los prejuicios rayaban en lo absurdo, en fin quizás después me anime a escribir el Diario de Annie para despejar unas dudas… gracias por Leer :D

Iris Adriana: Gracias por leer, me da gusto que te interese mi historia, espero seguir viéndote por aquí con algún review

Por último, apartar de ahora ya se me acabaron los capítulos hechos así que voy al día, les publicare solo uno por semana, entre el jueves y el viernes… bonita noche y que disfruten su lectura.

P.D. Algun chisme, duda, comentario y/o anécdota, por aquí y con gusto se las respondo :D


	7. Chapter 7

Martes 13 de febrero de 1912

Querido Diario:

Hoy fue un dia bastante complicado, te relatare desde la mañana porque realmente necesito contárselo a alguien y aun no me es suficiente desahogo a pesar de que ya se lo conté a Patty como cinco veces.

Todo comenzó así, esta mañana me desperté temprano para lustrar un poco mi vieja armónica, creo que ya te dije ayer que se la quería intercambiar a Terry por sus cigarrillos para que deje de llenar de humo mi segunda colina de Pony .

Después de eso el desayuno y las clases pasaron de lo más normal, con la excepción que Annie trabajaba rápido en algún tejido, cuando Luisa le pregunto que era, Annie contesto que un regalo para Archie, seguro se lo quería dar por San Valentín. Ya no me pude enterar pero pronto le preguntare.

En el segundo recreo, fui a la pequeña colina de Pony y como era de esperarse me encontré a Terry fumando. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca, decidí gastarle una broma para que pague un poco lo que él me hace, me tape la nariz y dije su nombre completo "Terrence Greum Grandchester", pensó que eran las hermanas que estaban haciendo una inspección, como realmente se asusto para cobrarse la broma me invito sínicamente a fumar, pero fui mas lista le arrebate el cigarrillo y lo apague, de paso le dije que tiene prohibido fumar en mi colina, justo en ese momento saque la armónica y se la extendí para que la viera.

La tomo en sus manos y le dije mi idea que cada que quiera fumar mejor sople la armónica, de pasada le mencione que es mi instrumento favorito a la mejor y con esto que le dije se da cuenta que me cae bien y que quiero que seamos amigos. Lo malo fue que de nuevo se paso con sus comentarios atrevidos, ¿sabes que me dijo esta vez? Me dijo que si quiero que me dé un beso indirectamente, bueno aunque si lo pienso bien si es como darme un beso indirectamente porque era mi armónica… ¡qué cosas estoy pensando! Cuando dijo eso ya me iba a ir pero decidió calmar las cosas y me pidió que no me enojara, hasta me propuso tocar la armónica para mí y así lo hizo, me senté a su lado a escuchar la melodía, debo admitir que me agrada pasar tiempo a su lado.

Unos minutos después de eso tocaron las campanas que anunciaban las clases de la tarde, así que me levante, sacudí mi vestido y me despedí , justo cuando me iba le recomendé que entrara a sus clases, no me gusta esa reputación que tiene de que no entra estoy segura de que es muy inteligente y de que si le gusta la escuela a la mejor tan solo se aburre de cómo dan las clases estas monjas, pero lo he visto leyendo así que debe ser muy listo, creo que cuando bajaba la colina me grito "Tarzán pecoso y entrometida". Creo que ahora ya me dan risa sus apodos jaja.

Y justo después de esto fue que comenzó el desastre, Archie me intercepto cuando venía en el camino del bosque que da al edificio y se veía bastante molesto, cosa rara en él porque nunca lo había visto en ese estado. Creo que se me iba a declarar pretendía decirme algo así porque solo le entendí que desde hace mucho tiempo él…. Y ahí justo en ese momento nos interrumpió Annie que no vi realmente de donde salió pero me asusto porque grito desde lejos que por favor no lo hiciera, porque ella lo amaba de verdad.

La verdad es que la casi declaración de Archie y el susto que me dio Annie me aturdieron un poco y no atine a hacer nada por unos segundos, hasta que vi que Annie dejo tirado un regalo que traía en las manos y ya iba corriendo hacia el bosque, yo Sali corriendo tras ella y deje a Archie ahí parado.

La encontré cerca de los dormitorios de chicas, estaba llorando apoyándose en el edificio, cuando la alcance me dijo cosas muy feas, como que yo siempre fui la consentida en el hogar de Ponny y que siempre le agradaba mas a la gente que ella, que cosas más extrañas puedes pensar, hace unos días yo le estaba envidiando a sus padres y la sorpresa que me lleve al ver que ella envidia el cariño que me tienen las personas que no son mi familia, supongo que así es uno, nunca estamos conformes con lo que nos da nuestro señor.

Para mala suerte de Annie, Elisa y Louisa nos fueron a buscar seguramente porque no llegamos a la clase y ellas escucharon lo que me grito Annie del hogar de Ponny, al darse cuenta de su error salió corriendo a esconderse y yo no pude hacer nada porque Elisa me retuvo para decirme algo de que éramos las huerfanitas hermanitas o algo así, la verdad es que no me gusta prestarle atención a Elisa porque no se la merece.

Empuje a Elisa para que me dejara en paz y salí corriendo a buscar a Annie, que la encontré escondida en una cueva que hacen algunas rocas atrás de la segunda colina de Ponny, le hable para que habláramos pero ella no quiso responderme y se oculto mas, regrese a los edificios a pedir ayuda, pero justo cerca del dormitorio de chicas, me encontré con los chicos Stear ayudaba a Archie a buscar a Annie por toda la escuela, se notaba preocupado. Le dije que fuera a verla porque ella no quería hablar conmigo, que por favor la ayudara. Archie salió corriendo para ir con ella y yo me quede con Stear porque dijo que dijo que era mejor así, él me escolto hasta mi edificio y justo ahí me estaban esperando las monjas para interrogarme de lo que había pasado, tuve que decir la verdad y ellas decidieron mandarme a tomar una ducha de agua caliente y a tomar un té para que no me resfriara.

Despues de eso estuve en mi habitación, cuando baje a cenar ya toda la escuela se había enterado de lo ocurrido y de que Annie es hija adoptiva de los Britter, en el comedor todo era chismes y no dejaban de mirarme, seguramente Elisa le conto a su hermano lo ocurrido porque del lado de los muchachos solo veían hacia donde estaba sentada, los únicos que estaban como si no les importara eran Stear obviamente, Patty que se sentó cerca de mí y Terry que nunca lo había visto sentado en el comedor y que curiosamente estaba sentado junto a Neal y cuando iba a gritarme algo cuando entre, se cayó de su silla.

Cuando cavamos de cenar y ya nos íbamos a nuestras recamaras, estuve a punto de abofetear a Elisa por segunda vez porque comenzó con sus intrigas y a decir tonterías en el pasillo, pero justo en ese momento apareció Patty que me controlo y prometió que ella también apoyara a Annie en todo lo que pueda.

Aunque no me lo creas el día acabo mejor de lo que esperaba, porque una hermana me busco para pedirme que por favor fuera a ver Annie ya que me estaba esperando, la vi y me pidió disculpas por haber sido tan grosera y egoísta conmigo, también me dijo que ya no se avergüenza de haber crecido en el hogar de Ponny y que se alegraba de ya no tener que guardar más secretos, gracias a todo eso ¡hemos vuelto a ser Amigas!

Tuya Candy

P.D. Cuando fui a la enfermería me encontré con Archie, estoy segura que serán una linda pareja.


End file.
